


Distance and Disaster (in french)

by mllelouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a twin brother, Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FIC EN FRANCAIS (translation coming soon)</p>
<p>While Dean travels with Sam and Castiel, his twin brother is the companion of a mad man with a box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance and Disaster (in french)

Léo jouait avec un morceau de roche qui passait du violet au jaune et du jaune au violet et il avait ce sourire de fierté accroché au visage. Dean l’écoutait raconter son dernier voyage sur Pluton et résistait depuis dix bonnes minutes à entamer la discussion sur le statut perdu de planète.

\-         Rassure moi, tu sais que Pluton n’est pas une planète, hein ?

Il avait résisté autant que possible mais on ne se refait pas, que voulez vous.

-         Je te dis que c’est une planète

-         Léo, les études sont formelles Pluton n’est PAS une planète. Sam peut te trouver quinze ouvrages écrits par les Hommes de Lettres qui le prouvaient bien avant les scientifiques de la NASA

Sam laissait dire, la question était plus rhétorique qu’autre chose et il s’était promis de ne plus intervenir dans une discussion entre les deux frangins lors d’un incident impliquant – non, non il refusait de repenser à ça. Encore.

-         Dean j’y étais, j’ai marché SUR Pluton, je peux te garantir que c’EST une putain de planète, tu veux voir les relevés du TARDIS peut-être ?

-         Léo …

-         Docteur, aidez moi sur ce coup là, montrez lui la classification de Sexy

Sam pouffa. D’un côté, Dean qui nommait sa voiture et de l’autre Léo qui voyageait avec un Docteur qui nommait sa … wibley … wobley … time machine. Ces deux là n’étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, quoi qu’ils en disent.

-         Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda le Docteur en relevant le nez de _Distance and Disaster_ , le roman perdu de Jane Austen qu’ils avaient rapporté de leur avant dernier voyage. Et qui aurait pu facilement ne pas être perdu. Mais ça c’était une autre histoire.

-         Toujours, répondit Sam en soupirant, toujours.

Il se moquait un peu mais finalement, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans les chamailleries de ses frères. On s’habitue à sa famille, voyez vous et on l’aime avec ses défauts. Pour ses défauts, même.

-         Sauf quand ils dorment, fit remarquer Castiel qui venait d’apparaître sur le canapé, faisant sursauter Sam et le Docteur.

Aucun d’eux ne demanda comment il savait ça. Parfois, il vaut tout de même mieux ne pas tout savoir sur sa famille.


End file.
